


Acrobatic Blood Flow

by kinknou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinknou/pseuds/kinknou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> He’s about to get married. There will be no more Harry Edward Styles. It’s going to be Harry Edward Tomlinson, until Harry breathes his last breath. Until the end of god damn time. Shit. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acrobatic Blood Flow

Louis’ almost certain that this is the dumbest thing he’s ever signed himself up to, and he’s done some pretty weird shit during the years he has lived.

He really is dumb.

Louis’ hands are clammy and sweaty and Zayn’s looking at him with the most irritated face. Louis gulps soundingly and lifts a hand to run through his hair but _right, not supposed to do that, you fucker._

So he lets his hand fall and fists them by his side, and breathes in. Zayn’s still looking at him like he’s lost his mind (which, quite frankly, he probably has.)

“Christ have I got shit on my face, bloody fuck, stop _gawking_ , Malik,” he spits out, heart beating fast. Not because he yelled at his best mate, no, but because of what’s about to _happen._

“No swearing, you’re about to walk down a church,” his Lottie snips from where she’s tying the bow of Daisy’s dress. Probably shouldn’t be cussing in front of children either.

Zayn doesn’t seem bothered just focusses his eyes on Louis’ face and lets the corners of his lips lift up a little.

“Don’t even know what the problem with you is mate, Harry in the other rooms fine,” Zayn says, but he’s lying.

 

Harry in the other room already has tears brimming the lids of his eyes, and has already gone through three bottles of water and has had to have his hair fixes four times, all during the five minutes Zayn went to check up on him.

 

“I was fine when I got married,” Zayn shrugs nonchalantly and smiles, and fixes his tie in the reflection of the mirror.

“Didn’t shed a single tear, did you, Zayn. Emotionless twat you are,” Louis deadpans.

He walks to the mirror near Zayn and looks at himself. He purses his lips at the mirror and widens his eyes, before letting his face fall emotionless again. His hands are still fisted at his sides and his knuckles are losing colour.

Zayn unbuttons the button of Louis’ blazer for him.

“I’m about to get married to the biggest loser I know,” he murmurs, and Zayn smirks eyes glistening the way they do when he’s really happy.

Lottie looks over and smiles, while the twins nod from where they’re sitting. (At least he has pretty hair and buys us two gifts each for Christmas, they discussed when they heard about the proposal.) Fizzie’s nowhere to be found and his mum’s taking random snaps of _everything._

“Do you think he said yes when I proposed because he felt bad for me?,” Louis asks no one in particular.

 _Of course not, Lou, he loves you, are you insane!_ s, are being exchanged, with firm shakes of heads and assurance on Louis’ part.

“I reckon so, mate,” Zayn answers. Louis can distantly here Liam’s voice saying the cars have arrived and Niall’s cheer and someone whistling.

He’s about to get married. There will be no more Harry Edward Styles. It’s going to be Harry Edward _Tomlinson,_ until Harry breathes his last breath. Until the end of god damn time.

_Holy shit, why did I let Perrie put shit into my brain? I blame her. Her and Zayn both._

“Me too, Zayn,” he murmurs into Zayn’s neck as he hugs Louis tight, “think he ended up kissing me in the Xfactor bunks because he felt sorry for me then, too.”

Zayn squeezes his arms around him tighter and kisses his temple. He pats the pocket of his blazer were the rings are, and after one of his insightful glares he was walked into the chapel to where he is needed.

Then there are pats on his back and kisses being pressed and embraces that is all nothing but a blurry haze to Louis.

“Break a leg,” Fizzie whisper and that’s the last thing he hears bouncing off his brain time and time again before the double doors open in front of him and the piano keys start to play.

 

And he focuses on Harry. That’s all he has done for the past eight years anyway, so that really isn’t a problem. He’s walking down the aisle now and with every step Harry’s closer, Harry’s face is more prominent, and his expressions are more readable.

Louis wants to look at that stupid dopey smile for the rest of his life and he isn’t even ashamed to admit it.

Louis’ legs might give off now, and with one wobbly step of his legs he’s reached his position.

All their closest friends and family, teary eyes, smiling, have sat back down now.

“Alright?,” Harry asks, nodding his head lightly, his eyes smiling _disgustingly._

His larger hand reaches out to envelope over Louis’, injecting warmth and love into his veins and Louis just might explode.

“Not too bad, just getting married for the first and last time for my entire life,” he whimpers out in a voice an octave higher than usual and a ripple of soft chuckles go through the audience.

Harry’s lips pucker out for a second the way he does when he leans it for a kiss.

Harry squeezes their hands and nods at the minister to start. Louis does the same and draws in a shaky breath.

_I’m getting fucking married._

 

\---------

 

 

“It’s time for the first dance,” Niall says into the microphone with mock grandness.

“Harry and Louis Tomlinson, to the dance floor, please,” Niall speaks again, his voice deeper than usual and all family and friends elicit a small roar of giggles.

Harry’s arm is around Louis’ waist as they reach the dance floor, where everyone is surrounding them in a circle, and _crap_ , Louis doesn’t remember their song selection, doesn’t even remember if they _selected_  a bloody song.

The blood’s rushing to his face but there’s no need for that because there’s a throat-clearing-sound that amplifies through the reception hall.

“Uh, Harry insisted I play one of me own for their night, and bit honoured really,” he says, tweaking his guitar while he sbpeaks.

Louis’ smile widens as he turns to face Harry properly, hands sneaking up around his necks, curls tickling his nimble fingers. Of course this would happen.

“For ‘arry and Lou, and their forever,” Ed’s familiar voice rumbles through the speakers and the strumming of his guitar and the smooth melodies of beautiful lyrics drift Louis off to a different world, a world with him and Harry together, forever.

“You’re a tosser,” Louis says softly into the fabric covering Harry’s chest, his heart beating synchronised with Louis’.

“You’re dumb,” Harry answers slowly in return, smiling lazily and kissing Louis’ forehead.

“You’re a Tomlinson,” Louis answers, gaze locking against Harry’s dark green ones, smirking. He knows he’s won the battle, now. This always happens.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers his voice soft, slowing their sways even more. They were hardly moving in the first place, “I know.” _Been waiting for this since I was seventeen,_ he doesn’t have to say.

 

\------------

 

 

“So I was thinking of having a speech ready,” Liam says into the mike, “but I got kind of carried away with helping out with the decorations that I don’t really have a speech for you both. So uh ‘m sorry,” he adds sheepishly with a flicker of his eye lids.

“Not a problem, mate - you know I don’t take manners for shit,” Louis says aloud, raising his sloshing drink above the table. He’s just passed borderline tipsy now.

“Just pour your heart out for us, all three of you,” Harry encourages with a beaming smile. Louis wants to ask if his face is hurting from _smiling_ but he has had mirrored expressions the entire day and he’s not hurt in any way yet so there really isn’t a reason.

“I called you both from the start,” Niall jumps from behind him, his voice _loud,_ “I just knew, that this would happen. That _HarryandLou_ would happen, I swear I knew.”

Some laugh. Gemma’s really disappointed at how wasted her boyfriend is but keeps the scowl within. It’s her brother’s wedding day, after all.

“But like, we’re really happy for you both. And I mean everyone here is, and so many people around the world,” Zayn keeps his eyes low on the ground as he speaks, his voice soft because everyone _knows_ that this means a lot to him.

“But Liam and Niall and I have a complete different dimension to us supporting you that no one else has,” he looks up and smiles shiteatingly, “because we’re the one who’ve helped ‘em with their little arguments, and seen Harry’s ass more than anyone should see in their life time, and innuendos, and all the love they _really_ have for each other, and the cheesiness and everything,” he pauses and takes Niall’s glass out of his hands and downs the murky brown liquid, and Liam’s finish off their grand speech now.

“And so many watched their love grow through tele screens, or phone calls, or memories but the boys and I saw it become what it is with our own eyes,” Liam speaks sincerely smiling directly at Harry and Louis.

“It is what it is! Ay!,” Louis cheers, fist pumped into the air. Harry has stars in his eyes when he pulls Louis by his shoulders and attaches their lips together suddenly, teeth clacking together.

No one groans or covers their eyes like they normally would because this is their night and it’s totally called for.

“Uh we don’t actually know where the hell we were goin’ with that emotional stuff but uh. So happy for you, and you both deserve this more than anythin’. And uh dreams do come true, so uh. To Harry and Louis!,” Niall cries, toasting with an empty whiskey glass.

“To Harry and Louis,” the audience choruses as they have done for every other speech that followed (the boys were the last, naturally), and sips on their whatever beverage. Perrie seems satisfied with her apple juice.

There’s applause and more fancy looking prawn snacks going around and the adults are a bit too drunk to notice and the kids are half asleep but Harry catches it, as clear as day:

“To the best honeymoon sex of the century!,” Niall’s voice hollers faintly as he stumbles off the stage.

 

Louis’ fingers dig into Harry’s thigh and jolts suddenly. Harry looks at him and smirks, one dimple prodding into his skin.

Louis pokes his index finger into Harry’s cheek as he leans his face near Harry’s ear, kissing the skin right below it hotly, breath ghosting over Harry’s warm skin. The younger boy gulps and runs a hand through his curls in desperate need, cheeks a rosy-red already.

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Louis whispers so as only Harry can hear it and takes his champagne glass in his nimble hands and winks.

Harry nods as he stutters out verbal nonsense with flushed senses and fingers twisted with each other on his lap.

 

And he drinks to that, too.

\--------

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i came up with this in like an hour and it's really short and i'm sorry.   
> obv like i dont own the boys or actually know them this is all fake (i mean the future oops)
> 
> tumblr: quiraffes  
> title from she's thunderstorms - arctic monkeys  
> okey yah thats it. thanks for reading k byee. 
> 
> (love you)


End file.
